


darling, you're my best friend

by littlemisssunmin



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: 1k words strong baby, F/F, VDS, crackhead idea, have a tiktok trend turn into them meeting, no beta we die like men, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunmin/pseuds/littlemisssunmin
Summary: I had to get this out. My brain is melting, you are welcome. lmaoIt was in my mind since the first tiktok I had seen at the beginning of this week. Did I therefore ignore any other projects I'm writing today infavor for this? Yes! Yes I did. It is silly, short, not refined or very well written, I think, but now it is out of my head. Thank god.Basically the broerrrs have a tiktok account and are doing the #jennydarlingyouaremybestfriend trend as a joke, but Jens's random snap contact turns out to be a very pretty boy who is visiting Antwerp.Enjoy or feel free to ignore me!
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	darling, you're my best friend

### Friday, 18:22

Robbe’s idea had been absolutely brilliant, as they four boys sat on his bed, trying their best to stop giggling and wheezing. Moyo had just finished his little snap exchange with a very cute, but very confused girl, who still somehow had responded till the end. Robbe before him had been hit on completely shameless by a different gorgeous girl, asking for his number like three times throughout their conversation. Robbe had to break her heart by telling her about Sander in the end. And now it was Jens to take his phone out and open the app.

They had launched their TikTok account early that year and giving the lockdowns and restrictions it had proven amazingly useful, as they could just do more shorter content from home, instead of full lenght vlogs every week. The following was there and honestly Jens had just so much fun to do silly challenges. Moyo absolutely loved dances. And Aaron and Robbe were duetting stuff left and right.

Today they actually had met up, when Robbe had brought up the best friend trend. Snap the lyrics to a random person and see what you recieve back. They had been lucky so far, not having to wait too long, only a couple of people not responding.

As it was his turn now, Jens clicked on blindly on his screen, on someone called luc. His three friends watching the screen, he had placed face up before him on the bed, after he had taken the first snap.

He decided to just send a rather plain looking selfie first to get it started, the caption right across the center.

> **Luc, darling, you’re my best friend**

Jens wasn’t sure what he expected to recieve back. He would insist his surprise came from it being a boy snapping back, looking at his camera with big eyes, pointing a finger at himself. To be truly honest though, it was the fact that the boy he stared at was fucking pretty. Prettier than other boys Jens’s thought privately were good-looking. Prettier in a different way.

> **_I am?_** 🤔

He really hadn’t time to unpack that now.

Especially not with the broerrrs around to get some content for today.

The next snap was him raising his eyebrows somewhere between embaressed and very suggestive. He definitely had fun fooling around a little.

> **But there is a few things that you don’t know of** 👀

The cute boy apparently knew the trend and Jens was briefly worried that it would stop here, even though the picture he recieved showed a laughing blurred face, barely recognisable.

> _**Oh wait! I get it** _

Jens simply continued by looking up into his camera and trying to look as adorable and self-conscious as he could at the same time. His three friends across of him absolutely having the time of their lives, watching Jens perform infront of his camera.

> **Why I borrow your lipstick so often**

What the fuck?

The boy had put lipstick on, a reddish tint on his lips, nothing too drastic, but it shouldn’t make Jens loose his focus like that for a moment. The boy in the picture grinned brightly, holding up two lipsticks into the camera.

> _**Do you prefer red or pink?**_ 💄

Jens grabbed the pillow that they had prepared beforehand, having wrapped it tightly into one of Jens’s shirts. He took a selfie with his head pressed against the pillow, his eyes closed. H suddenly was much more invested in this whole thing. It was kinda sad that it had would be over soon.

> **I’m using your shirt as a pillow case** 🤭

The reply came almost immediately, as the boy was pulling up the bottom hem of the shirt he was wearing. It only showed the tiniest bit of skin, but Jens’s mouth was suddelny dry. He cleared his throat, Moyo laughing his ass off, while Aaron snorted. A 'what the fuck' on their lips. Robbe instead looked a bit longer at the picture, appreciating it from his distance. Jens definitely would tell Sander about it, just to fuck with his best friend and see him get flustered. He was sure that Sander would love that too. If he himself would get over it, that was.

> **_You need another one?_ **😏

Jens covered his eyes, hiding behind his free hand for this snap, not sure what else to do here.

> **I wanna ruin our friendship**

The boy did just smile cheerful into his camera. It was enticing. His eyes a strikingly bright blue. Jens wasn’t sure he ever had seen a person before with a colour that intense.

> _**Ready when you are**_ 🙈

Pursing his lips, as if to blow a kiss at Luc, Jens felt like he shouldn’t have his friends around to see him making a fool of himself. This was definitely the most acting any of them had undertaken in this trend.

> **We should be lovers instead**

A handgesture was the main focus of the snap, as if the boy wanted Jens to come over. For a second he contemplated, if he really should let the broerrrs see that. The message was so blunt and straightforward, it left Jens feeling insecure. He however decided in favour of presenting the picture, as otherwise they definitely would get suspicious.

> _**Come and kiss me then**_ 😈

While his friends were absolutely loosing their minds over the exchange, Jens was a bit unsure how to proceed from here, just holding his phone high above his head, to be able to look up at it, trying at least to look a bit shy. He definitely was failing at it, there was a faint smirk recognisable on his lips.

> **I don’t know how to say this**  
>  **cause you are my dearest friend** 😭

This next picture again was sort of blurry, but it clearly showed the boy traying to put a shoe on with one free hand, laughing. Jens deep inside his mind wished it would actually hold some truth.

> _**you’ve said enough, omw, what’s ur address?** _

This was it though. The end. Therefore he snapped a photo of him and his three friends in the background, all four grinning amused. Close to the two times before. But this time Jens felt a bit off.

> **Thank you so much, this tiktok will be gold, if you let us upload it? @broerrrs**

He recieved a happy smiling selfie back, much more casual and calm now, that Jens wondered if it really all had been for show. The boy had recognised the trend right at the beginning and probably wanted to have a big laugh himself. 

> **_Sure! happy to help, it definitely was fun_ **😊

That Jens felt saddened by it, was something he couldn’t ponder about with the broerrrs being around for at least another couple of hours.

So Jens pushed it back into his mind, somewhere into a dark corner, with all the other times, he may have caught himself staring at a good looking boy. Not that it had happened often, but even the three times, this one included, were enough to let his thoughts follow down a confusing trail of realisations about himself.

It was much later that day, lying in bed awake at night, staring at his phone, where the broerrrs chat was openened with a link to their newest video of Moyo and his girl, when Jens found himself opening snapchat again.

He never really used this app, none of his friends did. It simply served the purpose to join in on a couple of trends, exactly why the boys had downloaded it in the first place.

But now Jens was looking intently at the name of the last chat he had messaged today.

Fuck.

Before he could reconsider he took another quick snap. It was just showing part of his jaw, neck and ear, half covered by his hoodie, he somehow still had on in bed. The caption nervously slapped somewhere across the bottom half.

He hovered over the send button, so goddamn insecure with himself. He never had texted a boy like that. There was not really a way to back out of it, once he did. But he needed to know. Even if he would be rejected. 

He better not be though.

He hit send.

> **hi, we actually need to become friends first, so that I can ruin this**

What had he done? Shit. 

It was unbelievably nerve-wrecking to sit through the wait in the quiet of his room. His heartbeat devouring any other sound. The other boy was probably not even on his phone and wouldn’t see the notification. Right?

He was awfully antsy, bobbing his feet as he bit his lip, his eyes glued to the screen, while he looked for any kind of response.

And it came in form of an almost black picture, barely allowing to see the black sillouhette of a person's upper half.

> _**ok** _

What? Was this actually happening?

Jens sat up in his bed so fast, he had been close to pull a muscle, he believed.

And then another text, this time without a photo. Just a couple words in chat, innocently under all the messages that came before.

> _**Hi. this is lucas** _

The grin on his face must have looked comical to any person watching him. Luckily Jens was alone. So he quickly typed back, starting a whole conversation that lastet until Lucas fell asleep on him sometime around three in the morning.

> **I’m jens. I hope this wasn’t too awkward** 🙈
> 
> _**I’m glad you snapped me first, wasn’t sure if it would have been weird myself. So thank you.**_ 💀
> 
> **Me too. You wear lipstick often?** 😏


End file.
